


Heavy Rain

by RavenDawn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Hux worries, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDawn/pseuds/RavenDawn
Summary: There's a storm outside and Kylo is late





	Heavy Rain

It was raining outside, the sound of the rain was heavy, the lightning seemed like it was just outside the window and the thunder was making the windows rattle.

Hux was worried.

He was pacing in the living room, hand shaking. Millicent had abandoned him a while ago and was probably hiding under the bed right now, safe from the storm and Hux’s worry.

Kylo was late and Hux was terrified.

With that kind of weather anything could happen, the roads were slippery and people forgot how to drive under heavy rain. Hux was afraid that one of these people would be Kylo because he knew how his husband drives.

He tried calling once but Kylo didn’t answer and he was afraid to call or text and risk distracting Kylo.

He was never a religious man but right now he was praying to whomever may be listening to have Kylo back and safe in their warm home.

The dinner that Hux laid on the table was cold and long forgotten but it would take a minute to heat up for Kylo once he got back.

With all the heavy rain he doesn’t hear the sound of the car parking, or the sound of feet running to get away from the rain, he startles when he hears the door open and the relief he feels floods him and he rushes to Kylo pushing his wet hair out of the way and kissing him.

“There was an accident on the road” Kylo says “Sorry for making you worry”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little fic that I wrote for fun while listening to the storm


End file.
